In the construction of a frame building there are exposed studs. These studs are in a set and may define an outside wall or an inside wall.
In the course of the construction of the building exposed studs are not covered so as to allow electrical wiring, plumbing and additional carpentry to be completed. Then, the exposed studs will be covered with a finished material. A normal finish material is sheet rock or wall board. It is also possible to cover the exposed studs with wood or other appropriate building materials such as plaster. In order to apply wall board to the ceiling of a room there may be used wooden staging. The wooden staging is constructed so that the workmen can stand on the wooden staging and lift the wall board to the ceiling. Then, the wall board can be attached to the rafters or the wooden trusses. The building of the wooden staging is time consuming. For example, it is necessary to erect the wooden staging and then after the staging has served its purpose, it is necessary to take down the wooden staging. The wooden staging is normally used, one time, in the construction of a building. Naturally, in order to construct the wooden staging, there is required wood. Wood is expensive. Also, it is expensive to erect the wooden staging and expensive to take down the wooden staging. To erect the wooden staging, it is necessary to carry the wood into the building. After the wooden staging has been taken down, it is necessary to carry the wood away from the building.
I have invented a stud gripper and accessories which is a mechanical staging. It is possible to, quickly, clamp the stud gripper onto the studs. Then, the stud gripper can be used for staging. After the stud gripper and accessories have served their purpose it is possible to quickly remove them from the studs in a wall. Also, it is possible to use the stud gripper and accessories many times, as contrasted with wood, one time. The stud gripper is more versatile than wood as it is possible to have the stud gripper position and hold a cant parallel to the studs in a wall or at an angle to the studs in the wall. With my stud gripper and accessories less wood is used as the wood is not used in the staging and also the stud gripper is less expensive to use as less wood is used.
In the start of a first wall there is a first set of spaced-apart studs. With my stud gripper and accessories it is possible to position a plank next to the studs in the first set of spaced apart studs. The cant may be a two-by-four or may be a plank. Also, it is possible to support a piece of sheet rock or piece of wall board in the placing of the wall board in the ceiling.
Also, with my equipment, it is possible to run cants between a second set of spaced-apart studs in a second wall and the first set of spaced-apart studs in the first wall. On top of the cants there can be placed a plank or planks so that workmen can stand on these planks and place wall board on the ceiling.
Further, in addition to the placing of the wall board on the ceiling the workmen can stand on the planks and position electrical wiring overhead and also position electrical outlets overhead.
Likewise, the workmen can position plumbing overhead, when there are plumbing facilities on a second floor or an upper floor, and can save time because of the ability to walk on planks near the ceiling-to-be of a room.